My Sweet Valentine
by City of Kitten nyaaaa
Summary: Who ever thought that these four charming women can be this dense? Especially when it comes to their special someone. And to gain these four women attention is not easy as they not only just confessing their love in front of camera. But they also going to prepared the choco itself. This will be a battle of love (affection more precisely) among the muse members.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was supposed to released on 14th February. But... because of my work. I decide to put this special OS by today. Sorry, everyone... I hope all of enjoying all SoraPile moments in this fic along with our precious Jolks, ShikaRippi and of course EmiUcchi. Thx. Don't forget to give a review. Bye2...**

* * *

"Everyone I have urgent matter that we should to discuss"

"Urgent matter? What is it?", asked Ucchi curiously.

"Hm. It's almost 14th February. And I'm quite sure each one of you knows what I'm trying to said, right?"

"A-ah… Maybe…", answer Mimorin as she doesn't have a clue what her best friend trying to said to her.

"Haah… 14th February is a valentine day. And it will come soon around the end of this week. But… look at them", said Soramaru as her gaze looked into across the room. Where they can see four women is busy chatting among them.

"Is there something wrong with Pile-chan?", as she looked into across the room.

"I didn't see anything wrong with her. Except her hair?! Did she just cut it?", said Rippi in glee.

"That's true! Wow! She looks beautiful!"

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Sorry. Could you tell us what this is about?"

"A…Actually… Are you… Not worried with them? I don't want to expecting something from her…it just… it's almost valentine day…and she…she didn't even planning some romantic date with me. Uh…Uh…Uh…"

"It's just your imagination. Pile is a romantic person. She must be preparing something special just for you. Isn't that right girls? WOAH! E-everyone… What happens to…you?", Mimorin looked very confused right now. Especially after she saw this unexpected scene in front her.

In front of Mimorin there was three women who crouching on the floor as they hugging their feet very tightly. They even begin to mumbling some incoherent words that doesn't making any sense at all. Mimorin doesn't know what is happening to them but whatever that is it bring a great effect towards these four women and somehow she having a bad feeling that makes her body shiver. She knows it just her intuition but sometime her intuition never lie to her and she quite sure they will drag her into one big mess. ' _I better prepared myself for the worse…_ '

"Now could you tell me why all of you acting like this?" Asked Mimorin politely but only got a glare from her friends. Those intense glares makes Mimorin backing away several meter from her friends; she even taking a shelter to a nearest desk that was used by them previously. "I-I'm just asking! S-so… d-don't look at me like that! Mou… "After hearing Mimorin plead these four women back into their respective position but still with those glare and pouting in their face. ' _Haah… This going to be a long night…_ ' Thought Mimorin as she looking into her friends direction once again.

"Tik…tok…tik…tok…tik…tok…" Mimorin looking at the clock; it's already 7 pm and she still sitting in her with her stubborn friends. Mimorin take sigh. She begins to lose her patience after waiting for half an hours. She don't have time to wait for this nonsense anymore so she decide to taking a leave from this place before she got drag into something she don't want to. She begins standing abruptly from her seat as she taking her bag with her. She then walking towards the exit and before her hand can reach the door knob she feeling a tug in her clothes. Mimorin turn her face and meet with Soramaru face that somehow looks scary in her eyes. "Mimo-chan. You're not going anywhere. Not until you can help us with our dense partner" Threaten Soaramaru as she begins tightening her grip that been holding Mimorin shoulder all this time. "Fine, I'll help you. But…Can we talk in nearest yakiniku restaurant? I kind hungry"

* * *

"Ucchi, did you just order another beer for you?", asked Kussun.

"Hmm~ Could you pass it to me? Thank you so much~ I'm so happy having you as my kouhai", as she kissed Kussun forehead.

"Oh no… She is drunk… Maybe we should go now…", Rippi starting to worried. As Ucchi begin pouring in all the content of the beer she just received from Kussun.

"Eh?! But I'm not done yet!", yelled Soramaru.

"Sora-chan"

"We can stop by in that small café near the intersection. It seems they have a different variety of cakes. Maybe we should go there? If you want to", suggest Kussun.

"Hm…Cake. Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"SORA-CHAN!"

"Y-yes…M-Mimo-chan…?"

"You didn't forget why we're in here, aren't you?"

"Ah! Valentine!"

Suddenly the situation became tense once again. Each one of them looks very serious that they even didn't touch those tempting food that can make you drool just looking at it. Out of sudden Ucchi who have been in her drunk state stand up from her sit and point her finger towards Mimorin."Suzu-chan~ I-it's time…hic…to make KotoUmi…hic…became reality…hic…" Said Ucchi with her mischievous smile. But somehow didn't get any respond from other party and it makes the rest of them become curious so they turned their gaze from Ucchi toward Mimorin to see her condition. In front them they saw Mimorin who look frozen after hearing Ucchi straightforwardness. They know Ucchi just messing around with Mimorin after a certain someone being to clueless with Ucchi action these couples days. Even they can understand how she feeling right now especially when they got into the same situation like her.

 _'Guess I'm not the only one who feeling despair with the coming valentine'_ Thought Soramaru as she looking her surroundings. She somehow feels a little bit happy because she is not the only one who having a dense partner that who doesn't know the meaning of valentine. Especially if you are spending this special moment with someone you love and also special to you. ' _Walking under the starlight that reflected her beauty. As we passing through this bustling city together. With a starry sky as our eyewitness. Watching at us while we sharing our warmth with each other. Kyaaa! That so romantic!_ _Wait a sec! I don't have time for this!_ ' Soramaru realizing this is not the right time for her to daydreaming about her biggest plan with a certain ojou-sama especially if she doesn't have a clue to bring up those topic in front of her and that's why she need Mimorin help to bring this topic so casually. And to get Mimorin help, she will need to snap her out from her trance.

"Mimo-chan! Mimo-chan! Hey, Mimo-chan!", as she shake Mimorin body.

"Ah! Sora-chan. W-what's happen?"

"A-actually… you kind-"

"Let me tell you what's happen~", before Rippi can say anything Ucchi already cutting in as she hugging Mimorin close to her.

"KYAAA!"

"Ucchi~ Be careful. Someone will be jealous at you. Hahahaha", said Soramaru mischievously.

"Don't worry~ Don't worry~ She…hic…didn't know that….hic…I'm with Suzu-chan now. Hehehehe~"

"I see. Then… We will leave her to you Mimorin. She kind comfy in your lap. Hehehehe"

"Hey, Kussun that's not funny! Kyaaa! U-Ucchi…S-stop snuggling at me, please. E-everyone is l-looking at us"

All of the attention going towards Mimorin and Ucchi who is now taking occupied Mimorin's lap. She begin sitting comfortably at Mimorin lap as she her hand begin embracing Mimorin's neck very tightly. Mimorin can just stare helplessly at her friend that sitting in her lap peacefully. Suddenly she can feeling a ticklish sensation in her neck that sending a shiver into her whole body; Mimorin turn her head only to see Ucchi face that looks so innocent and adorable that buried in the crook of her neck. Who starts sleeping peacefully in Mimorin's body after those busied activities that makes her look very tired and weary. Mimorin can't do much than to accept her cruel punishment even though inside her mind she doesn't mind at all borrowing her body as replacement for a pillow. _'Haah... Guess I will let her stay like this for a while'_ As she turns her gaze towards Ucchi faces who looks very peacefully and cute in the same time that makes Mimorin showing her sweetest smile as she patting Ucchi head.

"Mimo…chan…", Soramaru looked into Mimorin. With her pleading look that somehow look very cute and adorable.

"I know. Valentine, right?"

"Yeah… So…Do you have any plan about it?", asked Rippi nervously.

"Hmm. How about this one? Why don't all of you just ignore them? For example… all of you avoiding their presence and just ignored them whenever they trying to having a conversation with you. After they were being ignored for several hours or maybe…several days. I'm quite sure they will give a lot attention to you when they seeing you again", said Mimorin casually.

"….."

"Hahaha. Just forget about it. I'm only messing around with you all"

"That's it!"

"We can use this plan! Mimorin you're the best!", Rippi then hug her.

"W-wha? Hey, I'm just messing around! Everyone listen to me! Great… What I'm going to do now?", said Mimorin as she looking to her friends who begins planning something on Valentine day. She can only regret it everything she said right now because she knew these girls capabilities in term of mischievousness especially if it involving with that four women.

"Hmmm…Emitsun…baka…", mumble Ucchi quietly.

' _Or… I can play along with them..._ ', though Mimorin as she begins caressing Ucchi hair. Somehow Ucchi can feel a familiar hand that always held her hand when she was lost and encouraging her whenever she feeling down. This warm hand that always had been together beside her alongside with Emitsun. Ucchi knew very well the owner of this protective hand that been caressing her head for a while. She can imagine a certain Mimori Suzuko patting her head very slowly as she begin lull her with her melodious voice.

"Mimo-chan. Arigatou...", said Ucchi as she begin drift to the dream land.

"Ah... Don't mind it... It's my job" , said Mimorin as she show her sincere smile.

* * *

~14th February~

Today the nine member of µ's was called by the staff for a special nico nama dedicated to their beloved fans. When nine of them come inside to the studio they was welcomed by lovely decoration around the room like a pink heart balloons and they even changed the background with a beautiful scenery from their anime scene. "Woah..." Emitsun look speechless with that beautiful scenery. Especially in front her she saw many fairy lights that decorated around this dim room with their bright and pretty color that makes this small studio look amazing with those flickering light that adorned every corner of this room. She never expects to witness this beautiful illumination that looked very beautiful and warm as this close. Behind those bright light she can see many memorable scene from their anime where including one of scenes where nine of them watching sunset together. With their hand entwining with each other. As she begin caressing that nostalgic picture carefully with her own hands suddenly tears begin streaming down from Emitsun eyes; as her mind begin reflecting all those precious moments when she performing together in the same stage with her precious friend. "Like us..." Said Emitsun bitterly. As she looking at the image in front her.

Everyone can understand what Emitsun thinking as they feeling the same way like Emitsun. Nine of them have been through this together for almost six years now and µ's not just a mere character for them; each one of them is already became part of their life. It seems like these nine girls were there standing beside them singing and dancing together alongside with them. Delivering their passion towards those massive crowds; who have been cheering on them for six years. To make them smile brightly and to never giving up on what they dreaming about. They can see Emitsun begin wiping her tears as she starting to remember all those precious memories with her friends that begin flowing back into her minds. She than straighten up her back and look into the wall that full of images that been taken either from their anime and movie. "Hehehe. It's too soon for me to cry. Right, Honoka-chan?" Said Emitsun as she shows her brightest smile once again in front of Honoka.

Suddenly she can feel a light tap on her shoulder. Emitsun then turn around and see their friends standing around her in their respectively uniform with the usual hairdo when they will have a live event or nico nama. Each one of them show their sincere smiles that makes her feeling happy and relief. Because she knows they will be always be standing beside her until there is no µ's anymore. Her smile become more brightly than before as she coming forward to her fellow member group and hug them very tightly. That makes several of them can't breathe properly. Especially when you're being pinched together with nine people and one of them have an unquestionable strength to begin with. "E…Emit..sun… we…can't…breathe…" Plea Soramaru helplessly as she and Shikaco were being crushed by Emitsun strength. Where the rest of member can only laugh at the silliness of their friends that happens in front their sight.

* * *

"Love Live Valentine date Special nico nama!", said everyone in unison.

"It's been a while since we gather like this… Hmm…Is it two months ago?", asked Emitsun a little bit confused. She then looking at the ceiling as she trying to recount when the last time they being together like now.

"It is. When we announce our last live", confirm Shikaco.

"That's right! That's really sad… And we also have KotoHonoUmiMaki special nico nama…"

"That's happen several weeks ago. Ah…..It's so embarrassing…", Mimorin begin covering up her face with her hand.

"Yeah…", said Pile as she begin remembering the image of her when she became a guest for KotoHonoUmi.

"But… I really liked it. Especially, Suzu-chan ikemen voice. That's so lovely… and cool. I wish you could do that every time I call you~", said Ucchi with her seductive tone.

"Eh? Really? Then…. Starting right now... I will use my ikemen voice just for my beloved and prettiest woman I ever had seen. Aya-chan~", reply Mimorin.

"Mou… Suzu, stop that. It's embarrassing"

"Eh… I'm just telling you the truth. You're not just sweet but… you're so kind. No matter how many time we are teasing you. You never angry with us. You just show those gentle smile that makes my whole body weak and… and…", Mimorin can't continue her words. Because the next thing she going to said is really embarrassing and to make it worse she going to said in front those cameras. ' _Oh no… I can't do it. But I must do this. This is for Ucchi and my… sake too. So, I'm going to said it. Emitsun. Gomen._ ' As she trying to encourage herself.

"And?", asked Ucchi curiously.

"M-makes me… realize… that I want to beside you. Forever. To protecting…those smile to never flatter"

"…."

The studio turned into silent. After hearing Mimorin sudden revelation everyone inside this studio look very shocked that's including the whole staff and the member itself. Everyone begin asking what is going on here especially the members because there is no way someone like Mimorin can say all those thing without preparing everything unless something force her to do it. The reason why they can think like this is because they know Mimorin very well; even though she likes goofing around or doing some silly faces but she never going to said something as embarrassing as that. Unless someone has force her to saying those embarrassing words in front of camera. All their attention goes to a certain tall woman with her twin tail hair trademark. _'Sora-chan. It's definitely her idea'_ Who pretend didn't know anything as she can feel all attention direct to her.

Suddenly they can hear 'Anemone Heart' playing in the background by one of the staff as they don't want this awkward moment to be last forever. And somehow it really works. Ucchi and Mimorin standing abruptly from their sit and they begin the singing the song exactly like they do in the live event. With some little changes in the choreography; rather than look forward into camera they were looking at each other as their hand begin entwined together. Mimorin looking deep into Ucchi eyes that looks very beautiful and somehow it makes Mimorin so entranced to her as she beginning moving closer towards Ucchi. She keeps closing in until their lips just a mere inch left. But it got stop by Emitsun, who look very confused and bewildered, sudden reaction that slamming at the table that makes both Mimorin and Ucchi backing away.

"W-wha… What going on in here?!", asked Emitsun confusedly.

"Oh, this! Because it's a special nico nama so we deciding to have a special performance for our fans", said Ucchi as she making an excuse.

"This… not even…. in the script. Are you sure you're not making up all this?", asked Nanjolno.

"Of course not! That's why we call it special!", defend Kussun.

"Yeah! And to make it more interesting we will make a valentine choco. As our special corner", yelled Soramaru.

"Choco?", asked Pile.

"Never heard that…", said Shikaco as she looking through the script once again.

"Emitsun. Do you know about this?"

"I…I don't know either. It's not even in the script"

"Then…."

"Hehehe~ Sorry but the script in your hands is old one. And this the new script I just got it from our staff where we got a special segment where we going to make a choco", said Soramaru confidently.

"To make it more interesting…This choco will be given to a lucky person inside the box. So… You better prepared yourself for whoever name you got. Ok?", explain Rippi as she shove the red box towards her friends.

"WHAT!"

Actually no one was known about this special nico nama expect Soramaru and her gangs who hanging out together after their dance practice last week. After several hours spending their time in Yakiniku restaurant they deciding to make something so these four dense women will noticing their effort for this valentine. So they suggesting they should make a special program in valentine day to the producer as they knew many fans missed them to having nico nama together like this and the other reason is to gain attention from these four dense women. Unexpectedly they got an approval from the producer because they thought this will be a good chance for their fans to see another side of their beloved seiyuu's.

After hearing this good news, these five women decide a special corner including a usual corner that made by the staff for this special nico nama. No one knows what kind special corner they made, but they just said it will be fun and will be lot of fan service on it. The staff thought this will be a usual fan service they usually do in front their fans like when they having fan meeting or live event. Without knowing that this special corner was made especially for four dense women who doesn't having clue that their denseness being test by their precious partner. Including with Mimorin who going to watch over everything and help them if their plan didn't worked at all.

So when the rest member heard that they will be having a special nico nama from the staff they quite surprised especially their last live event is almost close. And they kind missed this chance where they can gather around together like this. And without knowing the reason behind this special nico nama they just accept this rare occasion so they can meet with their precious friend and having a warm conversation like they used it. But they never expected to be like this. Making a chocolate in fronts their fans and to make it worse they doesn't know who will get these chocolate. As the receiver will be decide by this famous box.

"Woah! Look, Suzu-chan! It's your name! We're so lucky" Ucchi then show her paper with Mimorin name on it and somehow Emitsun feeling an anxiety in heart when she saw the scenes in front of her. Her heart begin beating so loud as it want to erupted from her body and without her realizing her breathe become irregular that makes her can't breathe properly. She doesn't know why she feeling like this but she doesn't like it when she saw Mimorin so close with Ucchi. _'I'll do anything to get that choc- I mean protect her from Mimorin…'_ Said Emitsun as she looked towards Mimorin direction with her menacing aura. And somehow Ucchi realized it. Before she return to her seat; Ucchi lean over to Mimorin with one her hand taking support on Mimorin's shoulder as she coming closer to her ear and whispering something that makes Mimorin blushed.

"Hihihi~ I hope you like the choco I made for you. Suzu-chan~"

"Aah… I'm wai-"

"AH! UCCHI! I got your name"

"Eh? But… I'll prefer Suzu-chan…"

"W-wha?"

"Hehehe…She…Prefer Mimorin… than you… Oooh. That's rare"

"Shikaco, that's not funny! How about you? Have you found out who will be receiving your chocolate later?"

"Isn't it obvious? It was for Rippi"

"Next please"

"D-did she just ignoring me?"

"She must be prefer someone else beside you"

Hearing Emitsun comeback makes Shikaco a little bit irritated. She knew Emitsun just teasing her but deep inside she asking herself. ' _Is she prefer someone else than me? If it's true… than what the purpose I'm doing all of this. If… In the end she… Only regret it'_ Thought Shikaco bitterly. Her eyes keep intact on Rippi. She saw Rippi talking happily with Kussun and Pile; she doesn't know what they're talking about but she kind of jealousy with those two. They can be that close with Rippi while she can only standing not too far from her; she really want to go there and hug her from behind like she used too but hearing her reaction before she can understand it if she prefer to be with someone else beside her. Shikaco then turn around and go toward to a long table where all the ingredient for chocolate was prepared; she then take several things for her chocolate then came back into her own sit with a sad face.

Without she notices it, all this time Rippi has been watching at her. From her movement. Her expression. Everything. Because she wants this valentine to be perfect and she doesn't want someone in this studio ruined it. Either it came from the staffs or one of her friends. Especially Shikaco. And that is the reason why she pretends to be cold with her even though deep inside she feeling happy that she will received chocolate from Shikaco. It makes her sad when she notice Shikaco look very down after hearing her response just now and she wished she didn't said that to her but she can't back down now especially after she preparing everything just for her. But… She doesn't have a heart to continue ignoring her as she can't to giving a cold shoulder towards Shikaco anymore as she looks really cute and sweet with her pleading look.

"Shika-chan", called Rippi sweetly. Hearing her name being called; Shikaco then turn her attention from all those ingredients in her table towards the young woman in front her who holding a piece of paper with her name on it. As she showing that paper to her; Shikaco can't contain her tears anymore. She feeling happy as her prayed being listen and even thought there is a slim chance Rippi wouldn't like her chocolate; she still trying her best as she don't want to disappointed the young woman who standing in front of her. "RIPPI!" Shikaco then running toward to Rippi and hugged her very tightly. Rippi can feel a wet sensation in her shoulder and when she turn around she saw Shikaco who buried her face into Rippi shoulder as she don't want anyone else to saw those tears that begin streaming down from her eyes. Rippi then begin patting the older woman who is embracing her with her warmness and tenderness as she whispering something for her.

"You must be thinking. I must be expecting someone else to give me a chocolate. Actually... That was true", Rippi begin teasing the taller woman who still buried her head in Rippi shoulder.

"What?!"

"The person I'm expecting is very cheerful and quite interesting. She... she always makes my day full of laughter whenever we are together. But… I know she is very sensitive with a certain subject in her past. And maybe that is the reason why she can become so strong like now. And that is the reason why I like her so much", said Rippi.

"S-someone… who very cheerful… but also having struggle in the past? Who… are you… talking about? Ah! Is it Pile…the one you're talking about? The one you expecting who going to give you a chocolate", Shikaco looked at Rippi with her teary eyes.

"Of course not, silly. It was you. I never expect someone else to give me a lovely homemade chocolate. So… I'm expecting something from you because I already preparing something special just for two of us", said Rippi seductively.

"….."

"Shika-chan? Shika-chan? Are you okay?", asked Rippi worriedly. As Shikaco look frozen right now especially after she hearing Rippi explanation.

"That… was dangerous. Let's leave them for a while. Honestly, I'm kind expecting something good will happen when we started this corner. Hehehehe. I wonder what it is. Mimo-chan. Shall we started it?", asked Soramaru.

"Yes. Everyone looks very impatient. They can't wait anymore to make a delicious chocolate for their special someone. Ah! Almost forgot. Please acting it out as your own character as you confessing your love with whoever member you got from inside the box. By using the chocolate you make"

"EH?! Confessing our love?!That's embarrassing!", the members begin complaining. Including Soramaru itself.

"Stop complaining. That was written on the board. We don't have a choice than to do it. Let's we started this special nico nama"

* * *

After a short CM; there is a slight changes inside the studio where the long table that previous used by them was replaced by a big table with many ingredients on it. And interestingly they even separate the member into two different teams. Where Mimorin is acting out as a judge because she is the only one who got blank paper; so the staff decide her to be judge to watch over this whole corner while they preparing something for her. Mimorin then look at her friends; she can see nervousness in their faces she can understand their situation rights know because they are going to prepare their own chocolate for their partner. That been decide by this mischief red box.

' _I'm so glad I got blank paper. If not… I'll be in the same situation like them_ ' Then her eyes stop trailing until she meet with Ucchi gaze. When their gaze meet, Ucchi return it with her sweet smile and it makes Mimorin flinched a little a bit because there is a certain woman who keep on checking on her move. She begins feeling goose bump as she just realizing her mistake by accepting Ucchi request. _'Oh no… I just make Emitsun angry with me. Why I say yes that time? If I knew it will be like this… I should say no. But… she is sooo cute… with those two adorable eyes that looking into me. And … and… those sweet and innocent voice. KYAAA! Hah…Hah…Hah… Calm down. Calm down'_ Thought Mimorin as she finishing recalling her memory regarding her conversation with Ucchi.

' _But she not the only one…_ ' Mimorin look into Soramaru direction. She noticed that her best friend is preoccupied with her own task as she didn't realize that someone has been watching at her curiously. ' _Like she said. This going to be interesting…_ ' Mimorin can't stop smiling. She knew this going to be a long day for her but she will try her best to help them because she knew there will be lots of interesting thing to be seen especially from these dense couple. Even though she is a little bit worried with Ucchi plan. And whatever she is planning she doesn't having clue at all but one thing for sure Emitsun going to get jealous at her and she will be receiving those menacing look for a whole day.

"Then… shall we start our cooking corner? It's more like preparing than cooking. Hm? Got it. ' **Me? Her? T-this is our… doki doki chocolate time corner** '!"

"Eeeh… The name kind lame. Mimo-chan, can you think something better than that?", complain Shikaco.

"Really? I thought it was interesting", defend Pile and somehow makes Soramaru irritated.

"Can we started this corner already?", asked Nanjolno.

"Hihihihi~ Someone looks impatient~", tease Kussun.

"Don't get it wrong, Kussun. I-I just want this... to finish quickly. I-I have... Never mind", a blush can be seen in Nanjolno face. She somehow tries to keep something from her friends. Especially towards Kussun.

"Eh?", somehow Nanjolno reaction makes Kussun become curious to her.

"OK. So, what are you waiting for? C'mon start already before this nico nama end"

After hearing Mimorin cue all of them starting to search something for their "chocolate". Somehow the content of this corner turn into something simpler then as it used to be because the members begin complaining and the staff doesn't have a choice to give them some dispensation. By providing them several chocolates so they only need to decorated this chocolate according to their taste. Rather than ask them to make this chocolate from the start.

"There is lot of stuff in here. There is even an ice cream in here! Hmph~ It's delicious! Emitsun, tried it!"

"Woah, this looks so good. Eh? Can we really eat this?", asked Emitsun curiously. As she looking towards the staff and get a nod from them approving her.

"Sora-chan. You are supposed to make something for your partner. Not eating the cake!", said Pile as she take the cake from Soramaru hand.

"They said we can eat this. So I'm eating this cake before it got waste. Anyone wants it?", as she offering the cake to her friends.

"W-we're…on diet…"

"I see. Then… Itadakimasu!"

"Sora-chan!"

"Kussun… Are you okay? You didn't sound like you at all"

"What do you mean, Nanchan? I'm totally okay. I… I just don't have appetite. T-that's all"

"Really? Because you look unwell to me. Ah! Could be you having a fever? Eh? That's strange your temperature seems normal to me? But… your face? It's so red. A-are you sure… you're okay?", asked Nanjolno.

Nanjolno looks very worried with Kussun condition. She even checks up Kussun temperature by put her own forehead into Kussun forehead. But without her realizing; her little action makes Kussun can't think straight anymore as the distance between them became so close that she can see Nanjolno lips in front of her that somehow look very tempting in her eyes. And it makes her face blushing furiously. She even doesn't have courage to look into Nanjolno face who coming in closer to her face that looks so beautiful and gorgeous in her eyes. ' _A-aah... W-what should I do?_ ' Asked Kussun as she realized how embarrassing their situation is and she just want to get out from this situation very quickly.

Kussun then decide to escape from this embarrassing situation by coming back to her sit. But before she can executing her plan suddenly a gentle and caring hand was already in her shoulder stopping her in her own track. She then turned around her face and meet with Nanjono face once again that somehow look very sad and quite disappointed with something. Kussun then feel guilty with she have done just now as she trying to push away Nanjolno who concerned with her condition. "Nancha-" Before she can say anything she can see Nanjolno face just inches away from her. With those charming eyes. She didn't said anything; she just looking at Kussun brown eyes while both of her hands cupping Kussun face gently. And because of this little action it makes Kussun poor heart begin beating rapidly especially if she so close with those beautiful faces that has been invading her mind these days. ' _Kyaaa! N-Nanchan…S-she is so close! I-I can even feel her sweet breath in my face! I-if it keeps on like this... I-I can't think straight anymore! M-mou, Nanchan you're so unfair!_ '

"Mou! Nanchan baka!", as she pushed away Nanjolno from her.

"Eh?! I-I'm... sorry..."

"T…That's unexpected…", said Emitsun who looked dumbfounded with unusual attics in front her eyes.

"Yeah…That's definitely…unexpected"

"That's kind true. She never rejected Nanjolno approached. She evens the one who always initiated it by flirting with her. Or by teasing her. But this… Hehehehe. Could it be?", a mischievous smile can be seen in Rippi face.

"Seem so. Well, at least there is an improvement in their relationship. Compare to those two", reply Soramaru with the same teasing manner as Rippi.

"Improvement? What are you talking about?", asked Pile.

"Haah… Nothing. By the way, Pile… What is this? A parfait? You know what we should do, aren't you?"

"O-of course I know!"

"Then... Why a parfait? You can at least decorate this chocolate with something gorgeous. Rather making something completely new"

"I-if I just…only decorating this chocolate… i-it doesn't sound like…a valentine gift. So…I…you know… decide to make something… even though it's not… _as beautiful as yours…_ ", said Pile quietly.

Pile look so embarrassed after she said all those words in front of Soramaru. She even didn't expect to be this close with her in this valentine; even though she already planning something special just for her but she doesn't have a courage to confessed it. In the end when the valentine comes, she can only regretting everything she did. Unexpectedly luck is in Pile's side. When she thought she will get others member name somehow she end up with Soramaru name on her hand. And this is will be her best chance to redeem her mistake by making something for her.

Even though it's just barely a whisper in her ears but Soramaru can hear every words that coming from Pile mouth very clearly. And hearing those words makes her can't stop loving this gorgeous, amusing, and dishonest ojou-sama who so sweet to her. ' _Guess…She didn't forget at all_ ' Thought Soramaru as she looking towards Pile direction with her earnest smile. She then embracing this cute ojou-sama from behind by wrapping her arms around Pile slender waist and pulled her very slowly into her own body. Because of that sudden pull; Pile begin losing her balance and ends up sitting on Soramaru lap.

"I don't know to whom you're making this parfait. But… This specially-made parfait by you. I'm not going to let anyone to taste it… except me" Said Soramaru seductively with her husky voice. And somehow it really works towards Pile because after she hearing Soramaru words her face began blushing furiously. She didn't expect Soramaru words can take a great effect towards to her as she begin covering up her whole face with both her hand and she even can't look at those sincere and lovely eyes that been looking at her for a while. Seeing Pile cute reaction makes Soramaru want to tease her more than it used to be. She then closing in her face to Pile that makes Pile can feel the warm breathing come through from Soramaru and it makes her face become redder than before. Of course Soramaru saw this from the corner of her eyes and she pull one of Pile's hand so she can look into those two adorable eyes again that look so amazing to her; seeing those sincere eyes makes her noticing what she really want it all this time and somehow it makes her really happy.

"Looks like both you and I were alike" Said Soramaru as she showing her sweet smile to Pile.

"Hah? What are you talking about?", asked Pile.

"Here. Isn't this kind strange? Like there is something… that can't be explained that was pulling us together… like this", as she show her paper to Pile.

"Yeah. Like a magnet… Hmph- Hahahaha"

"Hahahaha. Ow, my stomach hurts. Maybe that is the reason why we are so alike. Even though I'm more into silly side where you…"

"More into serious side?", said Pile. She then leaning her head into Soramaru shoulder as she holding dear Soramaru hands that keep her warm and safe with her embrace.

"Already? That fast. The corner not ends yet and… both of you already begin flirting with each other. Isn't that to fast? We even not done yet~", tease Kussun.

"Yeah, Sora-chan. At least wait until those two finish with their skit. Then… you can have Pile. I… mean the parfait", add Rippi. That makes Kussun and Shikaco can't stop laughing.

"Hey, both of you be quiet!"

"Sora-chan, calm down. They just tease you. Kussun, which one do prefer? A white chocolate with a fresh fruit on top of it or… you prefer this chocolate truffle cookies?", as she showing two delicious looking dessert in front of Kussun.

"Nanchan. Both of them look gorgeous. But… I will take this", reply Kussun nonchalantly. As she taking a small chocolate bar beside Nanjolno and put inside her mouth before she continue her work.

"Yoshinon. You need to be honest with her. Or… you will end up eating the small gift that you preparing for her", said Shikaco as poking Nanjolno cheek.

"How did you know that I buy something for her?", asked Nanjolno.

"Nanchan, you're easy to read. Like Sora-chan", answer Rippi.

"Really? I-I didn't know that. Rippi, I thought you're going to be ignoring Shikaco all day. So, why you acting so close all of sudden?", asked Nanjolno curiously.

"... Ah, Ucchi is making a move now", Rippi then dodge the question to her by change their attention toward Ucchi.

"Suzu-chan~ Aaaa… What do you think? Is it good enough? Or I need to add something?"

"Hmph. It's really good. You don't need to add something. Unless you wan-"

"DONE! Now, we can continue with the next part right? Let me see~ Confessing your love? Ok , I got it. Ahem. K-Kotori-chan. I-I actually…want to say something to you… I… I… I think I gain a weight from eating too much! Could you talk to Umi-chan so she will not give me cruel punishment like that time! I-I even prepare a chocolate for you. Onegai, Kotori-chan~"

Suddenly the room become fell to silent after hearing Emitsun confession of love. Rather than a romantic type of confession like in those romantic movie that will makes your eyes tearing up ; Emitsun confession of love is turned out into a silly confession. It may not something she expecting it but this side of her is what makes Ucchi can't stop to loving this person who really kind and sweet to her. She may a little clumsy but behind that clumsiness she can see how hard worker she is by showing her calm manner and her loyalty towards her beloved fans. Maybe that is the reason why she is the leader of this group.

' _Even in this kind of situation. She still thinks something silly as that. Emitsun, Emitsun. You never change_ ' Thought Ucchi as she look into Emitsun. Emitsun who notice Ucchi gaze towards her return it with her usual sincere smile. Seeing that sincere smile makes Ucchi heart begins beating rapidly. She kind feels sad with herself as she think negatively about her. She begin regretting everything she done just know because she know no matter how clueless Emitsun is with her approach she still care with her; if not why she acting out like that unless there something bugging her. ' _Time to end all of this. I just need to brave. I'll see her and tell her why I'm acting like this. And... if she not angry with me. I-I will give this to her_ '

"WHAT?!"

"W-What is it? D-Did I doing something wrong?", asked Emitsun.

"W-well. Rather than confessing… it more likes you bragging Kotori to help Honoka from Umi's wrath", explain Mimorin.

"Can't you think something better than that?", said Sormaru.

"W-well…There is nothing good come to my mind. S-sorry"

"Hm- Hahahaha… Emitsun, that's really funny. I loved it. So... this is for me?", Ucchi then take the chocolate.

"A-ah. Y-yes. T-this chocolate... I made it especially for you. Well... Not entirely. I-I just made the decoration... the rest already prepared by... the staff", explain Emitsun.

"It may be true…But that still your effort to get my attention. So I'll take this lovely chocolate with me. _In return…Don't go anywhere after this because I've something special just for you._ Ah, Mimo-chan-", Ucchi then turn around and walking towards Mimorin. Emitsun looks speechless as she doesn't quite understand what is going on here but one thing for sure she will get something from Ucchi. And she can't wait until this day is over.

"Okay, I'm next. Ma- R-Rippi, what are you doing?!"

"Shhh! You can have Pile's parfait later! Now it's time for the main attraction!"

"But… I already prepare all of this…", said Soramaru. As she looking into her gorgeous chocolate that specially prepared for Pile.

"Sora-chan. It can wait. But those two… it will be one of the rarest moment we going to see. Everyone prepare your phone!", order Pile as she taking out her own phone.

"GOT IT!"

"HEY! T-These kids. A-ahahaha. Kussun, just ignore them. T-they a little bit excited with this valentine event. Especially Pile-chan. S-she even looking around the town just to find a perfect gift for Sora-chan"

"Why you tell her about that?! Mou!", yelled Pile.

"P…Pile-chan…"

"Eeeh…I-I'll give it to you later. N-now you can have this…", as she giving the parfait to Soramaru.

"Pile-chan, arigatou!"

"I'm feeling jealous now. Mimo-chan, we should find our valentine partner. Before we ended alone without anyone else in this day that fill with love and affection", said Nanjolno.

"Thank you for your offer, Nanjou-san. But… you already have your own partner. Don't make her wait"

"W-wha?"

Nanjolno look confused right now. She doesn't have a clue what Mimorin trying to say to her. She then looks up towards her friends looking for an answer but rather than an answer she is expecting for; Nanjolno meet with a kind and gentle smile directing her. It maybe just her imagination but she can feel it that each one of her friends trying to tell her something. And she knows it really important; but she doesn't have a clue what is it until she feeling a tug on her blazer. Nanjolno turn around her face only to meet with a heart shaped box that wrapped in blue and violet ribbon along with a same matching color Hydrangea flower adorned it.

Nanjolno look astonished with these beautiful arrangements and it makes her moved with this lovely gift. It really moved her that makes her eyes begin tearing up; before her tears can fall down to her cheek she wipe her own tears with her hands. Nanjolno look at the person who giving this lovely and gorgeous chocolate. Behind those hear shaped box she can see a certain young woman with her short shoulder light brown hair who look very nervous that she didn't dare to look at Nanjolno face directly. Nanjolno then come forward to Kussun and when she is close enough she held Kussun hand as showing her usual smile that felt with sincerity on it. And without she expecting Nanjolno wrapping her arms around her waist and embracing her into a hug; Kussun begin blushed furiously as she didn't expected to being held protectively like this by Nanjolno.

She can hear a melodious sound coming from inside her and Nanjolno body. Their heartbeat is beating rhythmically that create a symphony melody; this beautiful sound enchanted Kussun towards Nanjolno and without she realizing she already wrapping Nanjolno closer to her. "The Hydrangea. Is it how you express your gratefulness and heartfelt feelings for me?" Kussun buried her face into Nanjolno chest. She intends to confess what she really thinks towards the small senpai but she doesn't know how to express it until she heard from her mother about the meaning behind Hydrangea flower. So, she put this flower along with the chocolate as her way to say thank you. But unexpectedly Nanjolno can see the meaning behind those flowers very easily.

"Y-yes. B-but! I-if you... don't want it... I'm okay with it"

"Who said I don't want it? I'll take your special gift for me. And here. I don't have time to wrap it because of my tight schedule so I can only give you... this", said Nanjolno as she give Kussun small pink heart shaped chocolate box. Along with another chocolate bar with a simple engraving ' _Dear Kussun. Thank You_ ' on top of it.

"Nanchan, thank you"

"Mimo-chan your turn now!", said Emitsun excited.

"Eh?! Why I must do this too? Am I supposed to be judge for this corner?", as she trying to defend herself.

"It's true but it sound doesn't fair if you didn't doing the same like us", as Ucchi begin convince her to join them.

"Then how about them? They didn't do what supposed to do for this corner"

"You mean this… Kayo-chin~ Kayo-chin~ Look nyaa! Today I am receiving a lot of chocolates from our friends. It's so many... I wonder… can I finish this just by myself nyaa? Ah! Kayo-chin, let me share it with you so I can try Kayo-chin chocolate~", as Rippi begin using her Rin's voice starting a skit between her and Shikaco.

"Rin-chan, I'll help you. But you don't need to finish all of this today. I mean… I can keep my chocolate in my place and giving you later when you have finished with these chocolates. How is it?"

"But… I want to try Kayo-chin right now…", said Rippi as she looking at Shikaco with her pleading look.

"Ah… Here! I'm so sorry for not preparing something beforehand but… this chocolate show how important you're to me. I…I even planning something… _if you didn't like my present_ …"

"Ara~ Are you expecting my gift, Shika-chan? Sorry. You must be wait until we finish our nico nama"

"Seems this corner almost offers. Everyone back to your sit because we going to decide who will be the winner. Now let me s-", said Mimorin. She then looked at everyone chocolate and before she can decide who the winner is Ucchi already planning something behind her back. With the assistance of the staff.

"Mimo-chan, here~ And say this line in front of camera"

"W-wha? F-fine… Hah…Valentine… In this romantic day I never thought I will end alone like this. But don't worries I still have Kotori present with me. I wonder what it is. Eh? Neko mimi?...Okay. Area clear. Nyaaa nyaaa nyaaa~ T-this is so embarrassing", said Mimorin.

"Hahahaha. EH?! The winner for this corner is everyone?! Then… congrats?"

"It was unexpected but this is really fun. Even though this may be our last nico nama. All of us including the staff will never forget this experience. And lastly…"

"Happy Valentine!"

* * *

~On the way home~

After they finished with their special nico nama; nine of them decide to walk around the city before going back to their home. They passing by a small playground and stop in there for while for taking some picture. Where they intend to put in their social media account. Even though some of the pictures look a little bit silly. Then they continue their walked again until they see a park that adorned by the moonlight that shine very brightly; as it wasn't enough they can even see a magnificent beauty of this city in the night with their panoramic and amazing view. Light begin illuminating this bustling city into one magnificent display. Each one of them looks amazed with this beautiful display that makes them enchanted and astonished by this natural beauty.

"This is the best valentine I ever had" Said Soramaru as she looking at the sky. She felt something warm entwining her hand and this warm sensation makes her feeling happy as this certain person not as dense as she thinks. Because without she noticing Pile already close with her protecting her from the cold weather with her jacket; as they sharing their warm bodies beneath this winter cold. _'Hihihi. She is sweeter than I think. Guess I'll cancel my plan for next week_ ' Thought Soramaru secretly. Soramaru then pulled Pile cotton scarf that makes her face just inches way with Soramaru; and before Pile can said anything she felt something soft and sweet in her own lips. It didn't take long for Pile to realize what this sweet sensation is that been lingering in lips because she know very well that innocent smile in front her. And Pile can stare at her with her blushing face.

"I'm so glad seeing you two love dovey like this. But… You didn't forget about your promise, aren't you?", said Mimo as she wink at Soramaru.

"What? Promise? Sora-chan. You better explain it to me. Now!"

"Mimo-chan! Why you must ruined everything! W-well… I'll explain it later!", Soramaru then run away from the park. Leaving her friends behind.

"Sora-chan, comeback!", said Pile as she chasing Soramaru.

"So…Shall we go now?", asked Emitsun timidly.

"Hmm~ Let's go. Bye everyone. We must go now. Emitsun, I know a good restaurant near here. Want to try?"

"Sure, I love too. Ah! I almost forgot! Hop! With this on you don't have to worry to get a sick in this cold weather. Because I already put a charm in this scarf. Hehehehe~"

"Thank you so much, Emitsun. I'll treasured it"

Only five of them remain in this park. They don't know what to say after their friends leaving them speechless with their sweet flirting. Shikaco then took Rippi hands and begin walking away towards the exit. Her face is blushing furiously as she mumbling some incoherent words that make Rippi look very shy and can only reply her with a small squeeze on Shikaco hand. "I-I love too. I-it's been a while since both of us hanging out together" A sincere smile can be seen from Shikaco face as she leading Rippi to her home.

"Shika-chan, could you wait in here for a while? Nanchan, I already give my chocolate to Kussun. You just asked her for yourself. I'm waiting for your return in White Day. Bye"

"W-WHA!"

"C'mon. Let's go~"

"I-it's a long story… J-just forget about it, okay?"

"Eh? Why? I like that type of Nanchan. Who is acting like a spoiled kid. You're really cute. I can imagine your pouting face when me and Rippi teasing you on the Twitter"

"Mou. S-stop it already… I-it's embarrassing…"

"I kind understand how Nico felt right now… Well… I'm going now. I don't want to ruin your sweet moment so I'll take my leave now. Bye"

"Bye, Mimo-chan. And thanks for your advice. It really wo- N-Nanchan…"

Kussun felt a warm sensation around her body. This sensation makes her heart beating ecstatically; she feeling safe and happy just being embraces by these sweet and gentle arms who always reaching out to her whenever she needs help or accompany her when she felt alone. She knows it since the first time regarding their issue; before they begin planning all of this for these four dense women who doesn't know what to do for Valentine day including Nanjolno itself from Pile. She felt a little bit angry and that is why she is teasing her in the Twitter.

She actually doesn't mind as she knows what kind of person Nanjolno is. But she is wrong because this Nanjolno is not just sweet but also endearing that makes her begin flustered with their close proximity. She even can felt Nanjolno warm breath in her skin that makes her feeling ticklish and makes her could not stand up straight as she is being enchanted by Nanjolno's charm. Nanjolno then held Kussun face carefully using her hand and turn Kussun's face to facing her way. Nanjolno moving in closer make her and Kussun distance become close. After a couple seconds, she then leaves away from Kussun as she taking Kussun bag along with her own stuff. Kussun then tracing down her finger toward her lips. It may be brief but she will never forget this sweet moment. "Nanchan, wait!"

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a latest update for my valentine fanfic. I'm planning to upload last week but I'm sick for almost a week and just got a chance to upload it. This continuation is focused on the White Day. With our beloved pairing. Hope you all enjoyed. If there is anything you want to tell pls tell me and lastly... don't forget to give the review. Bye2**

* * *

"… Hey, did you planning something on this week?", asked Shikaco from inside Nanjolno bathroom.

"Planning something around this week? No. Why?", answer Nanjolno.

"Well… I saw your calendar… There is a memo in a certain date"

"Really? That's strange. I never making a memo beside my own schedule book", said Nanjolno who look very confused right now.

"Then… What is this?", as she showing the calendar in front of Nanjolno. Nanjolno face begins blushing furiously after she saw this calendar book. Shikaco and Pile who came to her place at that time can't hold their laughter any more. They didn't expect to see Nanjolno losing her cool self especially after being shown a calendar with Kussun picture on it.

"Hehehe. Is this Kussun calendar book? And look at this! One and only! Hahahaha. That girl! She really loves teasing you, Nanjou-san!Hahahaha", said Pile.

"Gimme that. Hm? Oh…no…", as she snatching the calendar from Shikaco hand.

"Hah… My stomach hurt… Hm? Nanjou-san… what's wrong?"

"Tell us, Yoshinon. Don't be shy~"

"Haah… Just… look at this…", Nanjolno show the calendar to her friends.

They looked at the calendar very carefully; on the certain date around March there is a little sweet note left by a certain woman who has a short hair shoulder length. After looking for a couple minute their face begin look horrified. Because they just forgetting their own promise that they made on February. Nanjolno can understand it very well as she is the same position lake them. Even though she can't stop asking herself; why she can't realize this calendar a little bit sooner as she never put this calendar in her own bathroom unless someone else put in here in the first place so she can notice that important date. ' _Probably Kussun. She knows I'll forget it. Haah... Stupid me..._ '

Nanjolno seems quite sad as Kussun doesn't trust her at all to make it worse she even leaving a small note just her; she can't blame her as she the one who promised to her that she will preparing something special for her even though Kussun already refuse her offer politely. By telling her that she have a tight schedule around that date. Although it was just a lie. She then turn her attention from the calendar towards her friends and somehow two of them look miserable than before. The reason is quite simple they not only forget about this special event but they also didn't preparing anything if their respective partner asking about it this issue. "Yoshinon. You... you have something on your mind, don't you?" She then looked at Shikaco and Pile who look very menacing especially with that killer aura around them.

Actually she already preparing something for Kussun after their special nico nama ends but she completely forgot about it after several weeks. She even doesn't remember what her plans it until she saw that cute calendar. In the end she just in the same boat as her clueless friends. Another promise with another bad end. ' _Should I tell her_?' Nanjolno didn't say anything to them. She just shaking her head and continue looking at certain date than been mark with a heart along with some sweet notice ' _I'm waiting for your white day gift. Hehehehe~ Just kidding. Kussun'_

"NOOOO!", yelled Shikaco and Pile.

"M-manager-san… I want to talk regarding about my schedule. Eh? Wha? O-ok… Thank you very much…", Pile begin look disappointed after hearing her manager sound.

"14th… 14th… There it is! WHY! Why they giving me day off in that day…hik…hik…why…"

"What is it? Having a day off on that day? Too bad. Don't forget to update me. Hm? Hallo? Yes. Yes. Understand. Thank you so much. Haaah…"

"Yoshinon~ Guess you're in the same situation like us. Hehehehe~", said Shikaco who look very happy.

"S-shut up…"

"What we going to do now?", asked Pile.

"Call Emitsun", said Shikaco with her usual mischief tone.

"Why Emitsun? Isn't Mimorin the best option for this situation?", asked Nanjolno.

"You know what they called us. The dense partners. We can't allow her have fun while the three of us…need to thinking something about this"

"Nice idea. I'll call her now"

* * *

Emitsun knew she will get into trouble when Pile calls her last night. Since the Valentine event she begins to taking more attention with Ucchi and after hanging with her for a couple times Emitsun just realizing how dense she is especially in term of romance. She even mistaking Ucchi cue to getting close with her by pretending didn't bring her own umbrella. Because how clueless she is at that time, Emitsun just taking her to a nearby café and order a couple of hot latte for her and Ucchi that makes Ucchi quite disappointed for a little bit as her plan for getting close with Emitsun didn't worked at all. After that accident Emitsun try fixing her denseness but it becomes more worse than before and she knows it will get much worse as she saw her friends in front her.

"….. I-I must go now. Bye" Before her friends can say anything Emitsun already turns her body and walking away towards the exit. She feels something gripping her hand. And whoever holds her hand right now doesn't want to see her go as the grab in her hand became tighten than before. She then turned her face and was welcome by Shikaco and Pile fierce look that makes her cower in fear. "Emitsun. Sit. Good. Now… you better help us. Or… You want us to call Ucchi. We didn't mind that" Emitsun than take Shikaco phone before she can called Ucchi. She even put the phone into her own pocket; so if Shikaco trying to blackmailing her with any strange picture she must fight her first to get her own phone. Unexpectedly Shikaco already prepares everything to get her into this. In her hand there is another phone and before Emitsun can reach it she already dialed Ucchi number. "Hello, Ucchi. It's me Shika-chan. Can I borrow Emitsun for a while? Hohoho~ You don't have to worry. As she preparing something special for you in white day. W-wha! R-Rippi! S-sorry…I can't hear you clearly… The reception in here is very bad… So… See you" Emitsun look dumbfound after she saw her friend antic. And she can only wish that Ucchi forgot about all of this the next time she see her.

"Shika-chan"

"What is it?'

"Why you must tell Ucchi!"

"Eh, why not?"

"Shika-chan, think carefully. It's Ucchi we're talking about. She good in teasing us. She may say she was alone with Rippi. But actually she with the other girls"

"And by telling her like this. It the same as we telling them that we're still not ready for this white day. Shika-chan, why you…"

"You think too much Yoshinon. She only with Rippi…. Aaah… Please, don't tell me it was from Soramaru… Pile-chan. I'm sorry"

"Hahahaha… It's okay. I'm already getting used to it. And look. She doesn't want anything isn't that great? Haaah…a normal date definitely didn't work at all. What should I do now? Maybe a beach. Nonono… I'll cause more trouble…Hah… Where should I take her to?"

"Pile-chan? Pile-chan? Oh no! She lost it! What we're going to do now?!"

"Emitsun. Even you asked us we can't do much. As we in the same situation like her. You better ask someone else"

"That knows about our struggle. Especially with our beloved partner. Who feeling pity on us"

"Are there… someone like that? Around us?"

"…"

* * *

Today was supposed to be her day off; after she been in recording studio for several weeks and been busy with one of her animation project where she must doing some promotional job with Soramaru and her other co-worker by intruding their latest installment to their beloved fans in different places. But fate speaks differently. 'cos in this supposedly quiet and peaceful day, where she can sleep quietly in her comfy bed as she enjoying the beautiful sky. Without any disturbance. It just her alone with her comfy bed. Until she heard buzzing sound coming from her front door. She keep ignoring those buzzing sound until she can't take it anymore and decide to kick them out from in front her door. Unexpectedly she can't just kick them out easily as these uninvited guest were her friends. She thought she can laying on her bed all day long as she enjoying her day off without any distubance but somehow it was just a dream because right in front her there was several uninvited quests that sitting innocently in her couch. And just seeing those four women sitting casually like that makes her feeling irritated as she knows they want something from here. And it must be involved with their partner. "So… Why you guys doing here?" Asked Mimorin.

"Sorry, Mimo-chan. We know this supposed to be your day off… And we kind understand it… if you don't want to be disturbed but… We need your help, Mimori-san!" Said Emitsun as she begins bowing down her head. Mimorin didn't say anything she just looks at Emitsun. Examining every inches of her with her intense look and it makes Emitsun feeling afraid. Emitsun knew this was a bad idea but she is the only person who knows much about them so without thinking much about it she just blurted it out that they need to see her. And now she realizes it was big mistake after all. "Emitsun, it didn't work at all. You should do something with it" Whisper Shikaco quietly. As begin to push Emitsun towards Mimorin. "Hey! Stop pushing me! Ah!" Without she notice it she already in front of Mimorin face; before she can fall into the ground Mimorin already caught Emitsun hand and pull her towards her own direction to prevent Emitsun hurting herself. But somehow Mimorin sudden action brings unexpected result to her.

As their hand begin intertwined together Emitsun face begin heating up and her heart even begin beating rapidly; she even can't stop looking into those gentle yet captivating eyes that have been watching at her closely that makes her can't avert her gaze from those beautiful eyes as she been entranced by Mimorin charm. "Suzu… Can I… hug you?" Said Emitsun as she begins hug Mimorin tightly. Mimorin realizing something is wrong with Emitsun from her reaction right now and she then looking at her friends asking them why she is acting this way only got a unknowing look from her friends. ' _Why she hug me suddenly? Ah! Could it be…_ ' A mischievous smile creeping through in Mimorin face; she then held Emitsun face very dearly and held it up until their face facing each other.

"M-Mimo-chan… W-what…are you doing?", asked Emitsun.

"Aren't you curious? Then… I'll show it to you", she didn't answer Emitsun question. She just moves in closer to Emitsun. And it makes Emitsun a little bit worried.

"Eh?"

"Hehehe. This look interesting. Shall we record it?", said Shikaco as she taking out her phone.

"You know someone going to mad at us. We should stop them now. Before it going worse…", said Pile.

"But… How can we stop them? Just look at them. They are so into this that they not realize we're here", Nanjolno taking out some potato chip from her bags and offer it to Shikaco.

"True. Hey, Pile. Want some?"

"Thanks. Ah! Hallo! O-oh! Sora-chan. What is it? Wha! S-stay there. N-no! D-don't go anywhere… j-just…stay there…please? Thank you. Shikaco, Nanjou-san. Come with me", Pile look worried out of sudden. She then dragging out Shikaco and Nanjolno from their seat towards the exit.

" S-sure…"

"Pile-chan?! Nanjou-san?! Shika-chan?! Where are you going?!", asked Emtisun a little bit worried.

"Emitsun~", called Mimorin sweetly. She then pushed Emitsun body to the couch and leaning closer until several inches just left between them. Emitsun become look flustered from this closeness, she even can't look into Mimorin face anymore. Emitsun even try to push her but she just keeps closing in with her seductive eyes.

"M-Mimorin…w-wait!"

Suddenly Emitsun heard a sound of chuckle from near her. She then looking up very slowly and was met with Mimorin gentle smile. Along with her mischievous smile. "MIMO-CHAN!" Yelled Emitsun as she was realized she been tricked by one of her best friends. Mimorin can't hold it anymore and begin laughing at her own prank. "Ah…this is so…hilarious. Did you see your face just right now? It's so cute. Hahahaha-" Mimorin stop laughing as in front her she just saw a very rare scene that never happen in the Love Live franchise before. Why it is very rare? Because she didn't expect to see Emitsun pouting cutely like a little kid who being deceived by their parents. And seeing her like this makes Mimorin feeling guilty out of sudden. Just for a little bit.

* * *

"Ucchi, something is bothering you?", asked Kussun.

"Well… Yesterday Shika-chan is calling me. And…she mentions something about White Day. Have anyone of you knew that they are going to preparing something for us?" ,said Ucchi as she stir her cappuccino.

"Ah! You mean Emitsun and the others?", asked Rippi.

"Nanchan told me in Valentine day but… It's her we're talking about…"

"She will forget after several days. We can't blame her…"

"Yeah. Knowing how packed her schedule is this year. Either with her fripside activities or with her own activities. And I can understand it very much. That's why I didn't force her to give me something on this White Day. But… She kind insists it. I even said to her that I was busied that day but she tells me it was okay. Haaah… Should I do now?", explain Kussun.

"Nanchan is really nice. I wonder is Shikaco planning something for me too?", Rippi begin wonder is Shikaco planning something for her. And somehow it makes her a little bit worried.

" I'm sure she is. By the way… Where Sora-chan?", asked Ucchi curiously.

"It's true I didn't see her"

"Where is she exactly?"

Not too far from this café there is medium size bookstores where many people come to visit it, either they are a young people who looking for a fun reading or a scholarship people who looking for some reference for their work. But among all those people there is a familiar tall woman who has been looking through several magazines for a couple minute. She is looked very nervous and anxious that she just pacing from one corner into other corner. The reason why she is acting like this is because she accidentally hearing out Pile conversation on the phone yesterday. And from the conversation she knows that Pile planning something special just for her on the White Day. But she already ruined it by overheard their conversation.

' _Great… I'm just ruining her whole plan. Why I must come to the kitchen that time? Especially when they are discussing something important like that. Now I didn't know what to do in front her. Or… I can just pretend I didn't know anything'_ Soramaru is too preoccupied with her own thought that she even didn't realize someone coming closer to her. "Maybe I can ju- KYAAA!" Soramaru jumped lightly from the light touch in her shoulder. She begin crouching down near the bookshelf as she trying to recover her poor heart that begin beating faster than usual from sudden reaction given by a stranger who standing behind her. She then turns her face only to meet a gorgeous looking woman who makes her headache and lose her composure since yesterday. And seeing Pile standing gracefully in front of her makes Soramaru heart begin beating faster once again and to make it worse her face begin redden as she just realizing whose hand that tapping her shoulder just now.

Pile begins look worried; she then stretching out her hand to Soramaru. When her hand is close enough with Soramaru body she then stroked Soramaru head very slowly as she trying to calm the tall woman in front of her. And somehow it really works. Her heart begin beating normally and she even didn't try to hide her face anymore from Pile sincere looks that makes her forget what she want to said to her. She then turned her gaze from the floor then turn toward Pile face and she begin scanned Pile appearance from bottom to top that looks really beautiful and amazing to her. Even though her hair a little bit messy from running all the way from Mimorin place to her location; she still looks amazing and magnificent to her. Maybe that is the reason why she wants to know so much about this sweet and adorable "ojou-sama" who never stop amaze her with her gentleness and kindness whenever they meet even though it was just a small action.

"Sora-chan, sorry for making you waiting. So... What is it?", asked Pile.

"Eh? Did I call you to see me?", said Soramaru who completely lost now.

"You called me... You said there something you want to talk about. Please tell me what is it?", said Pile. Somehow she looks a little sad as Soramaru doesn't remember she called her just now.

"Ah... That... Actually...I want to talk... about... erhm... you know... Just forget about it! Shika-chan, Nanjo-san! It's been a while!", Soramaru doesn't know what to said to her. She then walking away from Pile toward Shikaco and Nanjolno.

"W-wait, Sora-chan! I... _I already knew it_ "

* * *

"You leaving Emitsun in Mimo-chan place?! If Ucchi heard this Emitsun will get into trouble hehehe", said Soramaru teasingly.

"Who's in trouble?"

"UCCHI!", yelled all of them.

"Eh? Me?"

"N-no... It's just our small talk. Nothing happen- Ah... Kussun...", Nanjolno look very surprise seeing Kussun in front her.

"Nanchan~ Did you get my message?", asked Kussun.

"Your message? Let me see. Hm? None. Kussun, are you sure you sent me a message 'cos I didn't see any new messages in my email?"

"Nanchan... The message I'm talking about is the small note that I leave for you inside the calendar book. Did you find it?", explain Kussun. Nanjolno face begins horrified when she heard Kussun words.

"Ah... Yes. I'm found it. I-I'm sorry. I-I even promise to you but...I-I can't came up with anything for returning your chocolate. D-don't worry I'll keep my promi-", before she can say anything further something lingering in her lips. Something soft and warm. It was Kussun finger that keep her lips intact. That makes her lost into those sweet eyes who standing in front of her.

"Nanchan, shhh. I appreciate it. Your gift for me. Whatever it is. Not just me but Ucchi and Rippi feeling the same way too, right?", said Kussun.

"It's true. We don't care much about the present. Because all those stuff is something you can replace it easily. But... there is one thing you can't replace it", Rippi coming closer towards her friends. Adding something to Kussun explanation to make them notice what they really want.

"W-what is it?", asked Shikaco nervously.

"Sorry we can't tell you. We are waiting for your answer in the White Day. Bye~"

"Don't forget to mention this to Emitsun. 'cos I don't want to spent my White Day alone in my room. Hehehehe", said Ucchi with her usual mischievousness.

"Ucchi, c'mon"

"Coming~"

* * *

After their small rendezvous with their friends a while ago Pile and the others decide to going back to Mimorin place and when they got there they look very down that makes Emitsun begin worried with them. Emitsun walking into their direction and begin crouching down in front them; she then begin patting Pile head very slowly who has been sitting in the corner as she slumping down her arms in her own feet that been positioned in front her. Instead of a smile that coming from Pile; she was receiving a deathly glare from Pile that makes her stepping back a few meter from Pile. "I-I'm just trying to help… I –I even don't know what's happen to you… Mou…" Said Emitsun from across the room. But Pile didn't said anything to answer Emitsun curiosity instead she just going back to her previous position: sitting in the corner. While looking very depressed.

"What's happen to all of you?" Asked Mimorin curiously as she begins patting Emitsun head who standing behind her. But she didn't get any response either from Pile itself or from Nanjolno and Shikaco. They were just sitting near the coach mumbling some incoherent words that don't makes sense at all. Mimorin watching at them for a couple minutes and begin wonder how long they will keep on like this. Being some kind of loser who just give up when there is an obstacle in front them without even trying to solve it. Even though she kind understand how hard their obstacle is and what kind their opponent is but still she can't forgive them easily especially after she knows the reason they coming to her place. After she got her answer from interrogating Emitsun.

' _I better help them. Or they will stay in here until tomorrow. And I definitely don't want that... Especially when they looking like that. They only make me more stressful than before..._ ' Thought Mimorin. She then walking slowly to her friends direction. When she closes enough she decides to sitting near them so there is no awkwardness among them. "I kno-" Suddenly something brilliant come through her mind that makes her stop her word. Something that can makes these four dense women will begin losing their composure and makes them looking desperate as now it must involving with 14th March where they want to planning something romantic for their special someone. And she knew they can't come up with something good and this makes all of them looking desperate like this. ' _They can't do anything without my help, huh. No wonder they call me as 'Master of Love_ '. Thought Mimorin as she can't stop snickering.

Mimorin then clearing her throat that makes all of them looking at her and when they got all their attention it's time for her to started her sweet plan of mischievousness. "Ara~ Could it be? The reason why all of you looking like this is because you don't know what kind of gift you're giving to your beloved partner. All of you... are cruel~" And just like her predicted all of them flinched when they heard Mimorin words; their face turned pale out of sudden as if they just heard some really bad news that makes their whole body tremble in fear.

"Aaaa... White Day... What should I do?", said Emitsun looked very worry.

"Wait. You too?", asked Mimorin as she never expected seeing Emitsun in the same situation like Pile and others. Emitsun then nodded her head. "I see... All of you don't worry. 'cos I'm going to help you all" Said Mimorin with a lot determination.

"Really?", asked Nanjolno.

"Yeah. But there is a condition"

"What it is tell us?", asked Shikaco curiously.

"I want to know your idea. I know all of you already preparing something for them but... There must be something that makes you change your mind. Especially if you change it two days before the promise day", explain Mimorin.

"..."

"It's true. All of us already come up with something for the White Day. Even though I never know if Emitsun already thinking something or not for Ucchi", Nanjolno then begin explaining to Mimorin. And begin harassing poor Emitsun out of sudden.

"Hey! I have something for her!"

"Really? Tell us~", tease Mimorin.

"W-well...like a movie...or maybe... some romantic dinner... Never mind, please continue"

"Ahem... But it seems they don't look interest with it when we saw them this evening. They even know that four of us were planning something for them. And hearing their confession makes us kind...sad", said Pile.

"Wait...They already know our plan?! N-no way... Then Ucchi...", Emitsun looked very shocked after hearing Pile words.

"She knows you're planning something for her. She is happy with it. Everyone else too... It just…They didn't want anything from us", explain Shikaco much further.

"E-except one thing. This thing they are looking for is something that can't be replaced easily. And... It was important to them. We have been wondering…What could it be?", asked Nanjolno.

' _Something that can't be replaced? But also important? What was it? Ah!Don't tell me! Hehehehe, it's so easy I'm sure they knew the answer is. Or not…They are really dense. How can't they didn't notice when the answer is there since the beginning?_ ', thought Mimorin.

Like Mimorin thought the answer they have been looking for is already in front their eyes but they didn't realized it because they are to focused on their effort into something like those tangible things that the value is not as important as the answer they are looking for. It may be little hard to find an answer for this vogue question but when they understand all the meanings behind those kind words then they can finally knew and understand their partners intentions. Mimorin look at her friends again; she examines their face carefully and she notices it that they still didn't get their answer. Mimorin decide to help them by giving some clue and after this she is not going to help them again as she didn't want to disappointed her other friends; who bracing their self by giving some straight forwards hints for their dense partners so they can spending some more time with them.

"Beside all those sweet things like... romantic dinner, flowers, or accessories. Isn't there one thing that much sweeter and romantic compare to all of things? That makes your heart beating faster... and then feeling safe… when you are together with this precious thing. Or should I say person~" Said Mimorin as she giving her gentle smile. After hearing Mimorin clues that sounds very straight forward but also feel with lots of sincerity on it makes these four women in front her realize the meaning behind of those words. It's has been there in the first time. The answer for their partner question. They didn't ask for something expensive or extravagant. All they want is just several hours from their busy schedule where they can spend it together without any disturbance.

Mimorin then stands up from her previous position and leaving them alone. "I must… go now" Pile takes her bag and walked towards the door. Her face looks really nervous but she didn't depress as before. A smile can be seen in her face and seeing her friend looks happy makes Mimorin feeling relieved as well. After that each one of them begins leaving her place until one person left in her living room. It was Nanjolno. From how she looks something is bugging her but she doesn't want to disturb Mimorin more than this so she chooses to keep this issue to herself no matter how hard it is. She didn't said anything; she just stands there while looking at her own phone and after a while she walked to the door leaving Mimorin alone so she can enjoying her day off. Even though it's already too late.

* * *

- _14_ _th_ _March_ -

Today is the day they are waiting for. And just thinking about it makes all of them very nervous and worried. Even though they already know the answer for their question there is a worry inside their heart that actually they doesn't feeling happy at all when they are going out with them. Maybe because they could not give an attention towards them or... maybe because they doesn't understand what they really want. ' _I...Is it the right choice? What if…we just end up hurting them more than now?'_ As they thinking the same thing. While going to their own destination. With Mimorin stalking behind them.

Mimorin didn't mean to be a busy body that seems very curious with their relationship. The reason she doing this is because she knows something off with them even though they already know the answer. That is the reason why she is sitting alone in the café while watching her phone waiting for any good news from their friends. ' _Should I call them? Nononono. It sounds like I'm very curious with their relationship… Even I did though….Where's Sora-chan number? There it is. Let's call her…. No! I'm not that kind of person. I'm doing this because there is an anxiety in my mind. That's all_ ' Thought Mimorin as she hang up her phone before she can hear Soramaru voice. She decides to forget her anxiety by reading through her script once again. Just reading this beautiful script makes her heart begin beating faster as she can't waited to go to the recording studio and give her full performance for this new character that she never voice before.

This excitement makes her remember when she get her first big role. One big role that makes her can meet all these amazing person who always standing beside her. ' _I feel nostalgic somehow. Maybe it because I used too spent my time in café with Emitsun. Wondering what will be happen to us in future? Hihihi~ I kind miss it_ ' Said Mimorin as she begin mesmerizing her memories. That didn't realizing someone she know just come in into this café.

"Fuuuh! Cough… cough…cough. Hah...hah…hah… I-is that Emitsun? What is she doing here?"

"E-excuse me… C-can I have this one? T-thank you. Haah… 11.45. I wonder if she will come. Hm! Stop thinking negatively! S-she will come…if she didn't busy... I mean she just finishing with her new album. And... she must be busy promoting it. I'm sure she doesn't have time just to see me. I better go now bef- KYAAA!", said Emitsun. Suddenly she feels something touching her shoulder that makes her jump from her own seat. That makes her heart beating faster. She then turn around her face and her face begin brighten up once again as in front her now she saw a certain person she has been waiting for.

"I-I'm sorry for startling you...", as Ucchi began apologized to Emitsun.

"Ah! It's my fault... I'm thinking about something so... I didn't know you were here. Haha...ha..."

"So...Emitsun..."

"Y-yes...Ucchi?"

"I...I...can we go somewhere else...", said Ucchi nervously.

"Somewhere else? Why? You don't like this cafe?", asked Emitsun.

"N-No! I-I like it. It just... I wa-", Ucchi began flustered. She even didn't know what she going to say to Emitsun but somehow Emitsun noticed it. As she can feel a warm sensation in hand that begins caressing her hand very sweetly as if trying to reassure her that everything will be fine.

"I got it! Let's find another place. Where it's much quieter than here. C'mon", said Emitsun as she escorting Ucchi towards the door.

"Hm. Let's go", reply Ucchi. As she taking Emitsun hand with her.

"That went well. Hmph… Better go now. Before someone yelling at me. Hm? Hello? Ah, Sora-chan. Wha? You want me to replacing you? Why me? Because I'm as funny as you. You know that's not true, right? Huh… Got it. Good luck with your date. Bye~", as she walked into the door.

Mimorin called a taxi as the job she need to do is quite far from her location now. She supposed to having a recording session this evening but because of Soramaru request she will be replacing her while Soramaru going somewhere else to having her own private time. In the middle of the road she saw Emitsun and Ucchi that going inside train station; where they are going she doesn't having clued at all but one thing for sure they look very happy. _'I wish this will be a good sign for the others'_ Thought Mimorin as she enjoying the beauty of nature that has just began to adorn this road with its magnificent beauty. As the flowers begin blooming beautifully from their long slumber and adorning this bustling city with their enchanting colors as they dancing through the sky along with the spring breeze; giving a new hope into many peoples who watch this amazing scene. Including them.

* * *

~ _Emitsun & Ucchi_~

After both of them leaving the cafe; Emitsun didn't let go Ucchi hands as she escorting her until they got into a train station that located several meter not too far from the cafe where they just meet several minutes ago. Once they got there Emitsun look lost as she doesn't where she going to take her. She doesn't know many great places in here even though she have several great places in her mind she doesn't know if Ucchi will likes it and just thinking about it makes her become depressed once again. Suddenly she saw something that caught her attention. Something that looks very gorgeous dancing beautifully in the sky as the spring breeze alluring them into a ballroom full of miracle.

Emitsun look enchanted by the natural beauty that was so magnificent in her eyes. ' _That's right… It's spring already. How can I forget it? It's so beautiful... like Ucchi'_ She then turns toward Ucchi. As she showing her brightest smile to Ucchi. The smile that always full of positively and sincerity on it that makes Ucchi heart is captivated and never stop admiring it this innocent smile that she always showing it to her; even though Emitsun never knows how much her smile means for her. Ucchi taking several steps toward Emitsun that makes their distance becoming closer; she then held both Emitsun arms very tightly and begin caressing it with her own hand before she falling slowly into Emitsun warm body and embracing Emitsun in a hug. Emitsun face begin heating up from this small contact. She then close her eyes as she enjoying her moment with Ucchi as she patting her head very slowly. And without she notice it Ucchi already lost in her charm as she begin fell deeply into Emitsun embrace.

Suddenly Emitsun take Ucchi hands and run towards the train that just got in. Ucchi a little bit surprised with Emitsun sudden action that makes her stumble on her own step; but rather than a hard solid ground she was welcomed with a familiar body that always keep her safe by her warm and tenderness. Ucchi then look up and was meet with Emitsun kind smile; she begin buried herself into Emitsun tender body as she trying to hide her embarrassment face from Emitsun itself. As she too shy to look at Emitsun especially when she was embrace by this protective arms who never keep failing in making her heart to beating faster. It seems when Ucchi almost fall from her own carelessness Emitsun who walking in front her noticed it so before she can hit the floor Emitsun caught her arm and pull her into a warm embrace. It may look very embarrassing but Ucchi never disliked it.

"Ah! Look! It's our stop. Ucchi, cmon", Emitsun run all the way towards the exit.

"E-Emitsun, w-wait...", said Ucchi as she following Emitsun

"Ucchi. Hurry up. Or you didn't have a chance to look it. C'mon, Ucchi. You can do it"

"E-Emitsun, d-don't so fast. I-I can't keep up wi-"

"Ucchi, look! What do you think? Isn't it amazing?", said Emitsun.

"It's... It's really amazing. Thank you so much"

"I...I am so glad that you liked it. A-actually... I'm feeling scared. I'm scared that you feel disappointed with me. That you... you don't want to see me anymore. I-I know... I always makes you sad. But... you... always keep on smiling. After what I have done to you... all this time. I-I'm sorry...", confessed Emitsun.

"Emitsun. You don't need to apologize. You... You never disappoint me. I'm the one who always disappointed you... by acting selfishly. Without noticing your feeling. I- Kyaaa!"

"Woah...a-are you okay? D-did you hurt somewhere?", asked Emitsun worriedly.

"Thank you. I'm ok- Ah...", Ucchi can feel her cheek begin heating up. As in front her now she saw Emitsun face was so close to her. She starting to feeling up a warm sensation coming through from her neck that tingling her whole body. Slowly Emitsun face moving up from Ucchi neck into her face. "Emitsun... W-wait...My ph-", said Ucchi as she trying to push Emitsun away from her.

"Shhh... Just ignore it... Let me finish- Itaaai!"

"Emitsun, Emitsun. You should look around you when you're trying to do something romantic like this. Hehehehe~", tease Shikaco.

"Shika-chan,mou! Can you see I'm trying to be romantic right now?! Why you must disturbing it... _Especially when I'm trying to kiss her"_ , said Emitsun shyly.

"Hahahaha. But it doesn't fit your image at all. Ah! I most go now. Bye. And... Wish me luck", said Shikaco as she leaving the park.

"Well... Do you want to enjoy this beautiful moment with me?"

"Hmm!"

"Whoah! This look amazing! Hm? What is this? Ah... Guess she doesn't need my help at all. I better sent her a reply. That's... Really gorgeous... You really know how to make her happy. Always be positive. Done. And sent it", as she replying Emitsun email. Mimorin then putting back her phone into her bag before she preparing herself to the studio.

* * *

~ _Shikaco & Rippi_~

While Emitsun busied with her confession; not too far away from her location there is a tall woman with a short light brown hair who walking beside the river bay. She looks very stressful; that makes many passerbies looking at her worriedly as she didn't stop sighing for every step she taken along this long road. She didn't want to look worried in front of Rippi but somehow her heart speaks differently. There is something doubting her but she always try to ignore it. Until now.

 _'She... More interested with Yoshinon... Than me. Haah... She even asked me her favorite sweets is and last night... She calls Yoshinon for an hour! Why?!'_ Shikaco begin tearing up after remembering Rippi conversation. She know the reason why Rippi called Nanjolno last night; the reason is quite easy she just want to asked whether she can meet with Nanjolno or not. Of course she can understand it; but what makes her really sad is that Rippi is hiding something from her. Something that couldn't be knows by her. But it was totally okay if it's Nanjolno. And seeing her reaction it makes her to thinking everything that happen in the past. Could it be that? Her friendship that becoming more closer than before was just an illusion for her. A mere misunderstanding between the two of them.

"Haah... What should I do? Mou! Baka! Baka! Ah! Is that... Emitsun? Eh? What is she doing? Oh! That Emitsun~ I didn't know she can be that bold. I'm going to teasing her now", thought Shikaco mischievously.

"Hahaha… I didn't expect to see her in here. They look happy… I wonder can I feel the same way like her…", said Shikaco.

"Shika-chan~", called Rippi.

"Ah, Rippi. You… look gorgeous… "

"T-thank you. You too. D-did I make you wait for me? I'm sorry"

"Wha? Of course not! I-I just got here… Like you… So don't worry about it…", said Shikaco. But she didn't dare to look at Rippi face as something is bugging her. And she wants to know the answer from her. " Rippi. You…And Yoshin- Never mind. Let's go"

" Shika-chan. Is there something in you want to ask me?"

"Ah… I… Excuse me", Shikaco running away toward the crowd. Leaving Rippi alone.

"Shika-chan! Wait! Why? Why she running away from me? Is there something she hiding from me? If it's true… Why she can't talk to me? Tell me, Shika-chan…"

"Hah…hah…hah… Stupid me. Why… Why I running away from her? She must be feeling sad now"

"Shika-chan! Hah…hah…hah… I… Finally found you. I'm looking for you… Everywhere. I thought you already gone. I'm so glad I can see yo- Shika-chan?"

"I-I want to ask you something important. W-what do you think about…Yoshinon?"

"Nanjolno? Hm? She is really nice and very supporting. Like how she helping me by arrange one song even though she is very busy that time. But what makes me like her it is when she suggesting her idea for Kussun surprise birthday. Kyaaa! That's so romantic!"

"Okay, that's enough! I'm going back now. Bye"

"Eh? Shika-chan!"

Rippi look dumbfound. She doesn't know why Shikaco acting like that. Not until she realizing Shikaco words very carefully. It was jealousy. Her jealousy with Nanjolno. Rippi begin confused now as she the one who should be jealous with her not another way around. Considering how close they are. That she even jokingly will prefer having Nanjolno as her ideal wife. ' _Shika-chan. Baka_ ' Thought Rippi as she tries to find Shikaco for the second time. But she feeling happy as Shikaco is really care with her as she doesn't want anyone else to be beside her even thought she can be to slow not to realizing what she really feels.

"Shika-chan! Stop!"

"R-Rippi…Please… Just let me go already… I'm too tired with all of th-", suddenly she feeling something soft and sweet lingering in her cheek.

"Still feeling tired? If yes… Then here for you. Hehehehe~ How is it? Feeling much better now?", said Rippi teasingly. As she coming closer to Shikaco and leaving something special just for her.

"….Yes… A little bit…", said Shikaco dumbfound. As she touching her own lips that feel much sweeter than before.

"A little bit? Sorry, Shika-chan. But that's all I have for you. Nothing more. And about Nanjolno… I'm just giving her some advice. Nothing more than that. But… I didn't expect to see you so jealous like this. Better tell this to Soramaru"

"Wha?! Rippi, don't call her. Please… Rippi!"

* * *

~ _Soramaru & Pile_~

"…. Really? I thought I'll get something interesting. Guess I'm wrong. By the way… Where is she? She said she was going to salon for dyed her hair. I shouldn't trust her so easily. Somehow… I look like a desperate person"

"Yes, you are", said Pile nonchalantly.

"Pile-chan! How long have you been here? And are you supposed to be in-", asked Soramaru.

"In the salon. I'm canceled it. I'm not in the mood to change my hairdo. After… You know what just ignored what I'm trying to say. Are you free today?", answer Pile.

"I've a job this afternoon but I'm canceled it and asked Mimorin to replace. So... I'm free until this evening"

"T-that's great...You're not curious why I'm canceling my appointment?"

"Eh? Is there any reason behind it?"

"Haah... You're really hopeless..."

"Wha?! What do you meant by that?! Pile-chan, I need your expla- Ah!", asked Soramaru a little bit irritated. But before she can continue her question Pile already cutting in; by slammed her hands into the bookshelf behind her and pinning Soramaru against the bookshelf behind it.

"I-I'll explain it to you... but for now... Can we go somewhere else? Much quite... than here...", said Pile with her low tone.

"S-sure"

After their small conversation in the bookstore they decide to find a cafe so they can talk peacefully. Lucky for them not to far from this bookstore there is small cafe so they decide to go there to continue their talk. But when they get there they see the rest of the group was here except Nanjolno and Kussun who busied at that time. Suddenly their instinct tells them to get out from this place before they are going to regret it later, so they turned around their body and open the door swiftly as they trying to escape from this place very stealthy. It seems today was not their lucky day at all. As they want to try go outside someone from the group recognized them and called their name that makes the rest of the group looking at their direction.

"Ah! Isn't that Pile-chan and Sora-chan?", asked Emitsun.

"Pile-chan and Sora-chan? Emitsun, that is impossible they are... Wait! _Everyone look at them carefully. I think they really are Pile-chan and Sora-chan_ ", said Ucchi as she looking carefully at two woman who standing in the front door.

"What are they doing in here? Ah! Could be they having a date in here?", asked Rippi.

"Should we asked them?", said Shikaco.

"Shika-chan, please don't do that"

"But... Don't you feel interested with it?"

"A little bit but... Wait, Emitsun! Where are you going?"

"To meet them. Why?"

"Emitsun, you can't do that-"

They can hear a footstep that coming closer to their direction. This footstep becoming closer and closer than before. They knew who is this but they can't just turned around and said hi to her especially when the both of them was stuck in this very embarrassing situation; where they either back into the cafe and let their friends heard their very embarrassing conversation or run away from this place. So they choose the second option. Running away. As they can imagine how annoying their friends especially when this certain topic is being talked. However, before they can running away Emitsun already caught them by enwarpping her arms around Pile and Soramaru shoulder.

"Pile-chan! Sora-chan!", yelled Emitsun happily.

"Urrgh! I-I'm sorry... but you mistaking me... with someone else...", said Soramaru pretending to be someone else. Especially when she already dressed up herself with a big sunglasses and a white mask covering her mouth.

"T-that's right... I'm not-", said Pile who keeps denied on Emitsun claim. Not until she heard a familiar ringtone from inside her bag.

"Hm~ Are you sure about that? Pile-chan~", asked Ucchi.

"Ah... I forgot to put my phone in silent. Sorry"

" _Oh my god. This so awkward... What should I do?_ Haha...Ha. Well... Looks like it doesn't go as we planned hahaha…ha. D-do you want to go to somewhere else?", asked Soramaru.

"Ah. I'm okay with it. Since the beginning this plan already failed. You may think I didn't notice it. But actually I already know you were there. Listening to my whole my conversation. Hahaha, so I can- Eh? S-Sora-chan? W-why are you crying?", Pile begin panicking. In front her she saw Soramaru who already tearing up and seeing her like this makes her feeling bad. She then stretching out her hand toward Soramaru eyes and wiped her tears.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-you even planning everything for this white day. But... I-I just ruined it. I even want to see you dressing up in the suit one more time"

"That was more important to you. Huh, I don't understand you at all. If I knew it will be like this I'm not going to cancel-"

"... Too bad but you have to canceled it for now. 'Cos you have some important appointment with me~", said Soramaru teasingly. As she pulling back very slowly from Pile; leaving her frozen in her own seat. "Hm? Hahaha. Pile-chan, look at you! You look so cute. I didn't know you can get this embarrassed from that small action. You are so sweet"

* * *

~ _Nanjolno & Kussun_~

"And then we …bzzt…bzzt…bzzt… _A mail? From who? Nanchan? Eh? Dinner with her? Sure… I love too. Do you want me to pick you up or we just meet in the restaurant? Roger. I'll see you in the restaurant then. Bye… And don't overwork yourself_ " , as she replying an email from Nanjolno.

"Kussun. Did you listen to me?"

"Ah! Sorry~ Did you said something, Mimo-chan?"

"I said did you get a chance to see Nanjolno-san", said Mimorin.

"No. She was busy with her hectic schedule. I don't want to disturb her with my own selfishness. So I didn't expecting anything from her today", answer Kussun.

"Really? Even though the other members of dense group already going out with their partner"

"Yes. Thank you so much for accompanying me, Mimo-chan. I shall go now I have another promise with my friends. Bye~", said Kussun as she taking her bag with her.

"B-bye…. Emitsun, you better come here now and don't forget to bring the others with you. Thanks", called Mimorin.

Kussun then looking at her own watch. She still have several hours to meet Nanjolno in the restaurant they promised to meet; so she decide to go to a nearest baker shop in the town to buy a cake from her and Nanjolno. After she done buying the cake Kussun go to her car and drive through several blocks afar from the bustling city into a rural area where she was reached into a certain block where there is so many magnificent and expensive looking restaurants in this area. She looking awestruck with this entire gorgeous looking restaurants and has been wondering if the place that they are going to meet will be expensive. Somehow she is feeling sad and quite disappointed. It's not because she doesn't appreciate what Nanjolno do to her but she doesn't want her to waste on something expensive like this because for her spending time with her is already enough with her.

' _06.45. 15 minutes left. After that I can see Kussun~_ ', thought Nanjolno as she looking at the clock. She looks very happy as today she planning to meet with Kussun to answer her small riddle. And luckily for her she doesn't have any job after this so she can meet her very early for a dinner; and if the their conversation goes well she even planning to asked her to come home with for a sleepover. ' _Yoshino, calm down. You just were asking her for some sleepover. As how care you're to her. No more than that_ ' As her face begin heating up from her innocent mind. She then begins to put her thing into her backpack as she doesn't want to come late for her romantic dinner. She then go out from the recording studio after she saying her farewell to the staffs; before she can go inside the lift out of sudden her phone is ringing very loudly and hearing this familiar ringtone keep buzzing her ears she knows the urgency of the call. "Halo. Hm. I understand. I'll go now. Hm? Don't worry~ I… I don't have anything to do after this. Bye…. Baka…"

The time passed by but Nanjolno still didn't come. Kussun looked at her watch for umpteenth times this evening; it's already 08.45 pm now but she didn't see any sign of Nanjolno come to this restaurant. Kussun taking a glance around her and then she saw many patrons already leaving out from this restaurant; leaving her alone with several staffs who begins cleaning up the hall. She took the wine glass that been accompanied her this whole night and gulping it down the entire content before she leave. Kussun look into the sky; her eyes glimmering under the night sky as her tears begin down. She just wants this day, only this day, where she can spend her time together with Nanjolno. No more than that. "Seems like…I'll spend my time alone now. Haah… I wonder what we have for today dinner. Curry. Beef Stew. Hm, ramen looks nice too" Said Kussun.

"That…Nanjolno-san… what is she thinking?!", said Mimorin angrily.

"It can't be help she is busy", Ucchi began giving some reasoning to Mimorin. And ii seems worked as she doesn't look angry than before.

"Hey! Even I busied today… but… I… can still make some excuse to see Pile-chan", said Soramaru.

"In your case; you where asking my help and manager-san so you can meet Pile-chan"

"I'm feeling sad with Kussun. Is there something we can do for her?", asked Emitsun.

"Leave it to me. Hey Yoshinon, where are you?!", Shikaco begin dialed Nanjolno phone.

"Hah...hah...hah... I'm inside the train now. Hah...hah...hah... I'll get in there in five minutes"

"Ah! Nanjou-san… wait… Kussun she-", said Pile.

"E-excuse me… I-I want to ask about my reservation. It was under Nanjou Yoshino. I-I was supposed to meet someone in here… My friend… is she?", asked Nanjolno. She knows she already late and Kussun may already left this restaurant but she just want to know something. Did she wait so long just for her to come?

"I'm really sorry Miss. But... your company just left several minutes ago"

"Ah... Thank you..."

"Nanchan… Kussun already left several minutes ago. W-we really sorry!", apologized Rippi.

"Hahaha. That's okay. I… It was my fault. Sorry for making you all worry. Bye"

"Nanjou-san…"

After saying farewell to her friends Nanjolno choose to forget about what happen tonight. She just needs something that can make her forget her own mistake to letting go the only chances to spending time with Kussun. Especially in this romantic moment. But she can't refuse the call; maybe because it was part of her that makes her knows many amazing people like her friends and also Kussun. The parts of her that she can't let go easily. When she got to her apartment; it was almost midnight already but she doesn't care anymore as she just want to lie down in her comfy bed. Forgetting about today and preparing for the next day. Without expecting someone has waiting for her.

"Hai", greet Kussun. With her usual tender smile.

"Ah... Kussun. What are you doing in here?", said Nanjolno. She looks very surprised seeing Kussun standing in front her apartment. She looks into Kussun eyes and she begins feeling guilty out of sudden. ' _Her eyes looks very swollen. She must have cry before come to my place. I…I'm the worst_ '. Thought Nanjolno.

"I'm planning to go home but… I know I'll get sad once I get into my room. So… I'm deciding to go to your place. To meet you. Sorry, for bothering you", explain Kussun. Kussun notice the awkwardness around her and Nanjolno. She must be disturbing her by coming to her place so before Nanjolno said anything to make her hurt than before she decide to walking away from this place.

"Wait! I-I'm sorry… I even promised to you but… but I… I-", said Nanjolno as she hold Kussun hands very tightly.

"Nanchan. It's okay. I can understand it. How important your job is… And there's nothing we can do it about it. But what I hate so much is… why you must lie to me. If you just be honest with me I… I… I'll not like this. Doubting at you…hic…hic…hic…"

"I… I want to call you. Tell you I've an urgent work that needs to be done. But… I didn't have courage to call you. 'cos I know you very well. You will be disappointed when you heard the news but…you will keep on smiling as you don't want to see me hurt me as well. Even though you're only hurting yourself. Kussun, I'm really sorry"

"Here, try it. My special ramen that I made especially for you", said Kussun. As she offering the ramen that look very delicious to in front Nanjolno.

"Kussun. That was just an instant noodle… that I bought for my dinner", retort Nanjolno nicely.

"Mou. You're not fun at all. At least pretending happy. You don't know what I'm been through this evening", said Kussun.

"I'm sorry…"

"….Move a little bit… A-aah", ask Kussun shyly. When Nanjolno giving some little space for her; Kussun come to her and sit next to her. They are so close that they can feel each other warm. She looks at Nanjolno who seems losing her appetite after she just mentioning this evening accident. Kussun begin feeling guilty so she taking the instant noodle and blow it up. And try to feeding her up with this small treat even though it may look very embarrassing.

"Hmph! It's really delicious. Maybe because you're the one who feed me. Hahahaha. Owww. Kussun, I'm sorry. Oh, c'mon I'm just teasing but… I telling the truth just now", said Nanjolno.

"Mou, Nanchan baka!"

"Hahahaha"

"…..Nanchan. You're so warm. I really like this sensation. Somehow… its make me feel calm. C-could you stay with me?", ask Kussun cutely.

"Ah…hehehehe. Sure. Come. Is this warm enough to you?", answer Nanjolno as she begin enwrapping the blanket around their body.

"Hm. Thank you… Nanchan…"

"Good night, Kussun…"

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Here~", said Mimorin.

"W-what is this?", asked Shikaco.

"My consultation fee"

"Consultation fee? But you didn't giving any advice to us. How could you charge us when you didn't doing nothing?", Nanjolno begin protesting.

"That's right!"

"And ¥10000 per person?! You're insane!", said Pile protesting her friend.

"Definitely!"

"I see. All of you. Did you know that actually your partner doesn't want to meet with all of you that they even planning to sick on the white day", as Mimorin begin revealing some hidden secret to her friends regarding their partner.

"What?!"

"Oh…no…"

"Emitsun~", called Ucchi very sweetly.

"I…can explain it to you or… maybe we can talk about this later. Bye!", said Emitsun as she begin running away.

"Emitsun! Come back here!"

"Shall we?"

"Yeah"

"Ah! They're running away! All of you come back here!"

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this lengthy words ... If some of you became bored in the middle I'm really sorry. I'm still try my best making a romance and after many attempts this is the best I can do. I'm really sorry if it sound very disappointing and too rush. Bye2  
**


End file.
